The Digidestined Formally Known as the Dark Ones
by poisonanon
Summary: After the Chosen Ones defeated MaloMyotismon, the Digital World became up for grabs, and now they must stop other Chosen Children from taking over.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He remembered the first time they had approached him.

It was during one of those ridiculous parties some of the higher class students at Tamachi threw at the end of the semester. Usually it was held in some big mansion at the edge of the city and half of the people who said they were going to turn up almost always got lost and if your parents didn't have enough digits in their income you didn't even merit an invitation. So Ken was surprised to find the fancy invite card in his locker. His parents insisted that he went, but it was obvious that he didn't want to go. He'd much rather spend his evening eating pizza and playing video games with Daisuke, but his parents acted as if he was going to a college seminar instead of a party filled with idiotic rich kids. Vain, conceited, nasty, and smug rich kids. He ended up going anyway. He figured he would hide out in a bathroom somewhere and leave after an hour. Anything was better than being surrounded in a room with people that only wanted to speak to him because he was the infamous Ken 'The Rocket' Ichijouji.

The party was being hosted by Gureru Supiāzu. Ken never spoke to him, but he was like a celebrity. His father was a CEO of some corporation that made cell phones, but it was no secret that Gureru, or Red, as some people referred to him, had no intention of following in his footsteps. Ken imagined he wanted to have a career making clothes or something equally ludicrous, considering how flamboyant Gureru was.

When Ken made his way to the party, he was surprised to be greeted by the cheerful red head, considering he never exchanged two words with him ever, and all thoughts about hiding in the bathroom were literally thrown out the window, because Gureru's entourage had no intention of leaving him alone. Ken's hand constantly had a cup in it because they kept forcing drinks into his hand, they bombarded him with small talk and other trivial things. Ken had never felt more harassed in his life, not even when he was out in public, because even then they left him alone after he smiled for them in front of a camera.

So, he really had no idea how he ended up here, sitting on a couch between an incredibly pretty girl with long brown hair and some cute faced blonde boy that looked about ready to bite his face off. The girl smiled sweetly at him and flirted shamelessly, and Ken couldn't figure out a way to fend himself from her advances. Miyako was one thing. This girl was something else. She was long eyelashes and black lipstick, she smelt like flowers and her hair looked soft, incredibly soft, and Ken didn't know what to do with himself. The only reason she was flirting was because he was famous, but if he wasn't the Child Prodigy everyone thought he was she wouldn't be looking twice.

The boy was cuter than he had any right to be. He had big hazel eyes and porcelain skin, but he was young. Too young. He couldn't be attending Tamachi at any rate. He looked about eight. We wore a frown on his face and studied Ken with scrutiny. Ken learned that his name was Aroisu Fausuto, and the girl was Hana Diadouji. He remembered them then. Aroisu's mother was a model and his father was currently in prison, Hana's mother was a famous actress. They were soon joined by Gureru, who seemed to be Hana's best friend, and Gureru's body guard, Arekkusu, who looked like he could be in their grade. Ken learned that he was. And finally some shy boy with freckles named Dekusutā joined them and Ken found he was moved away from the party into a private room upstairs and that's when things got ugly.

+X+

"We were debating drugging you, but we didn't want you to be too fucked up out of your mind to cooperate. Alcohol is a nasty bitch by itself, don't you think?" Hana smiled sweetly standing over Ken while he tried to free himself from his restraints.

"What do you want?" Ken demanded, wondering to himself just how he got into this mess.

"Nothing that's probably running through your pretty little head let me assure you," Hana smirked, "This is more like an introductory than anything else. We want to make sure you take us seriously, now don't we?"

"Don't play with your food Diadouji," Aroisu called from a chair, picking at his fingernails as if the whole conversation was boring him, "Just get on with it so we can all get the fuck home."

"Blow your mother," Hana barked before turning her eyes on her prey, "Oh, don't look at me like your world just turned into a broken biscuit. We're not going to hurt you. We're just going to get our message across and send you on your merry way."

"What is it then?" Ken growled, "Why do you want me to take you seriously?"

"Well, not you, per se," Hana rolled her eyes, "Your little friends are more of a trying matter, you're too important to mess with."

"What do you want with them!" Ken was furiously trying to get out of his bounds, "I swear if you try to hurt them I'll-"

"You'll what?" Aroisu growled and Gureru started laughing, "What a brave little prince! Rushing to the rescue! Ooh! I can just die of laughter!"

Hana caught Ken's chin with her hand and forced him to meet her eyes.

"I'm only saying this once Ichijouji, so you better listen up," She remained smiling, "Tell your pathetic friends that when we see them, there will be no mercy, and if they so much as slip up and we catch them, we'll take the chance to blow them away. So they better take us seriously, because we don't play nice."

She let go of him then, and had the shy boy release his bonds, "Oh, and this one is just from me," She began when she forced him to the door back outside to the party, "The offer is open if you want to consider joining us. I can see that you're still in there, Digimon Emperor."

And the door was slammed shut into his face, and Ken wondered what sort of mess they were all in now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Whoa Ken! Slow down! I can't understand you under all that blubbering man!" Daisuke grasped Ken's shoulders as he tried to explain what had just occurred.

"Just let me in Daisuke! It's important!"

"Okay! But be quiet. My folks are out and Jun just went to bed." Daisuke guided Ken in and they were soon in Davis's room.

"Hello Ken! Are you having a sleep over! Did you bring Leafmon?"

"No, I'm sorry Chibomon." Ken apologized to the blue dragon and made his way to Daisuke's bed.

"So Ken, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"More like clones," Ken shook, "Something….god, I don't even have a word for it Daisuke, something disturbing, just happened at that rich kid party and I don't….I just don't…."

"Use your words buddy, just tell me what happened."

"Daisuke…." Ken sighed heavily, "Remember when Azulongmon told us that without Light, there is no Darkness?"

"Yeah, something like that. What does this have to do with-"

"I don't know! But over the past half hour, I just keep thinking about what he said-"

"Ken, you're really scaring me dude, what happened?"

"I met…some kids. And they gave me a warning. Daisuke, I was scared. They threatened you. All of you."

"Did they hurt you?" Daisuke jumped up, "If they laid one finger on you, then I'm going to give them a grade A Motomiya ass kicking!"

"No," Ken tugged on Davis's arm, "Daisuke, I think these kids are bad news. Digital World bad news."

There was a pregnant pause as Daisuke processed what Ken said, and then he spoke finally, shakily, "Like… Arukenimon and Mummymon bad?"

"I don't know. They knew. They knew I was the Digimon Emperor. They wanted me to join them Daisuke!"

"Join them! No way! You're OUR Ken! No one else's! No one gets to move in on my best friend! Especially those creeps!"

"Daisuke, those kids were deadly serious about something. I think we should tell the others about this."

"You're right, we should," Daisuke nodded, "But not tonight. We'll call TJ in the morning and have a meeting. We'll figure out our next move from there. We've dealt with worse before, and we can take care of those snot nosed brats no problem! We should get some sleep first though. It's kinda late. You want me to get the futon out?"

Ken was going to say no, but when Davis mentioned sleep, he realized just how tired he was, "Yeah, thanks Davis. I'll call my parents and tell Wormmon not to worry."

"Go ahead, and hey, don't worry about a thing! We'll get through this!"

+X+

"Daisuke, this better be important!" Miyako whined, "I need my beauty sleep y'know!"

"If you need sleep to be beautiful, you're going to need a coma Miyako!"

"Oh har harMotomiya."

Davis stuck his tongue out and Takeru interrupted their banter.

"That's enough! Sorry Davis, but Miyako is right. This better be a real emergency."

"This is an emergency! Tell them Ken," Daisuke turned to look at the blunette next to him, and everyone turned their sights on him too.

"What happened?" Hikari asked. Normally, Ken hated to be the center of attention, but those girl's words haunted him through the night, and Ken was too spooked to hesitate.

"I think we might be dealing with another Digimon Emperor thing again. But this time there's going to be five of me."

"Don't tell me, you cloned yourself," Miyako said and then proceeded to put her foot in her mouth, "Ouch, I didn't mean it that way Ken."

"No, it's okay. In any case, I wish that's what was happening; at least we would know what we're dealing with."

"What happened exactly?" Iori asked, and patiently waited for an answer.

"Well, it started when I got an invitation to one of those swanky rich kids parties they throw at the end of the semester in Tamachi. I wasn't really expecting one because I'm not very famous anymore. Then I found out why. The host of the party Gureru Spears and four of his friends made it clear that they weren't our friends. I wasn't liking the situation enough to begin with when they started to threaten you, but the girl mentioned me being the Digimon Emperor and asked me to join them like it was a game of dodge ball or something."

"Oh no," Hikari frowned and Takeru frowned with her, "Oh no is right. This is the last thing we need after Malomyotismon. The Digital World is only barely starting to repair itself after all the Destiny Stones have been destroyed. It can't take any more damage."

"We need to stop those kids!" Miyako demanded, "Who are these punks anyway! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

"Somehow, I don't think that's possible Miyako," Daisuke sneered, "What are you going to do? Walk in and ask their body guards if they're available for an ass kicking?"

"Daisuke is right. If we're going to fight, our battle ground is in the Digital World."

"So what are we waiting for?" Daisuke demanded, "I say we go now! The sooner, the better! Who knows what they already managed to screw up in the Digital World!"

"I agree!" Hikari nodded, "We need to put an end to them!"

"Let's go then! We ready?"

The smiles from everyone was all he needed, "Then let's get to it! Digiport open!"

+X+

"Did everyone make it?"

"I swear, I need to learn how to land in those things," Daisuke grumbled.

"We should get going and see if they damaged anything." Takeru said, and soon everyone's Digimon partner digivolve to better scope out the land.

"We'll check over in the West, you guys branch out to see if you can find anyone to talk to about anything strange!" Daisuke called out to them and Ken hopped on top of Raidramon with Wormmon between himself and Davis.

They raced over to the nearest city to find any traces of damage, but nothing seemed out of place except for a couple of knocked over control spires that made Ken sick to look at. Somehow, Daisuke sensed Ken's distress and looked over at him and smiled reassuringly.

They stopped and let Veemon rest for awhile under some trees, and Ken felt more unnerved every second. What where those kids planning anyway?

"Ken, do you hear something?" Wormmon asked from his arms.

"What?"

"I think I hear something."

"I can hear it too!" Veemon declared.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked, and Veemon pointed into a clearing beyond the trees, "It's over there! I think it's someone calling for help!"

"Let's go!" Daisuke jumped to his feet and started running towards the sound of the cries, and Ken followed after him, "No! Daisuke, wait! It could be a trap!"

Daisuke ignored him, as he usually did when he was in hero mode, and they found a fallen Digimon in the clearing. It was plant like Digimon with a green body and a pink face.

"That's Lalamon!" Wormmon declared, "She's a flower type Digimon. She's usually very harmless."

"Hey, are you okay?" Daisuke ran up to her, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my friend!" Lalamon cried, "She said she was going to meet me here! But I can't find her!"

"We'll help you find her, no problem!" Daisuke flashed a toothy grin, "No worries!"

"That's okay! She's here now! We can all play!"

"What?"

""NUT SHOOT!"

"Hey! What gives!"

"Daisuke! Run!"

"I'm going to wager a guess you're the stupid one!~" A tinkling voice called out from behind a tree, "But my my my! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes cutie! Shall we play?"

Gureru Supiāzu stepped out to join them, but he didn't look like himself. His long red hair curled up on his head, almost like horns, and he wore a black cardigan, a black corset, and a black skirt with stockings. If Ken hadn't known the red head was a man, it would be easy to mistake him for a girl. His pale face was painted up with black markings, almost like war paint. Gureru winked at Daisuke as Lalamon ran up to him.

"I really wasn't expecting you to fall for that. Maybe I was smarter than I thought! But alas! Parting is such sweet sorrow! Show them what you're made of Lalamon!"

"Lalamon digivolve too….Lilamon!"

"That-that's cheating!" Wormon shouted, "She skipped over champion and went straight into ultimate!"

"Cheating is only called that when the losing side can't do what the winning side can!" Lilamon laughed, "This isn't a game of checkers-this is called real life."

"Oh yeah! You're going to eat your words you overgrown weed! Ken! Veemon! Let's beat them to the ground!"

"Veemon digivolve too….Ex-Veemon."

"Wormmon digivolve too…Stingmon."

"DNA Digivolve too….Piladramon!"

Gureru didn't seem shaken in the slightest, he only laughed a little to himself and brandished something metal in his hand, "Let's not leave out all the fun to them, shall….we….DANCE!~"

He ran over to Ken and slashed at his arms. Ken felt the searing pain and then the dampness on his arm only a second after it happened. He then saw Gureru holding a long knife in his hands.

"HEY! NO ONE DOES THAT TO KEN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Daisuke jumped at Gureru and the red head laughed.

+X+

"Hikari, we've been wandering forever! What if Ken was just psyched out and nothing really happened?" Miyako complained.

"Ken wouldn't get mixed up like that," Hikari proclaimed and then something whizzed past her ear.

"What was that?"

"Sorry. Seems like I missed. I was aiming for your eyes," a blond boy stepped out from the shadows. Ken had explained who he was earlier. This had to be Aroisu.

The boy didn't strike Miyako as exceedingly evil. He did look bored. His hazel eyes seemed glazed over, but that didn't hide his overall cuteness. He really was the most adorable little boy she had ever seen. He was donned in too much black. A black hat with a skull and cross bones insignia was adorned on a ribbon perched on his head, and he was dressed up in a highly aristocratic fashion. A black button up dress shirt and a black vest, black shorts and black leggings, and black boots. His face had strange insignias on it. The boy frowned.

"Why do you look at me like you want to eat me?" He asked Miyako, and she blabbered out, "You're so cute!"

He seemed unfazed, just rolled his eyes as if she was stupid and he had known about his looks all along, before turning his gaze on Hikari, "Daughter of Light," he blanched, "Just looking at you makes me sick," he finally smirked, "Maybe I'll feel better if I wreck your face. You know what to do Dracmon."

"Undead Fang!"

"Hawk Beam!"

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Miyako sneered.

"Didn't your mother learn how to use a condom?" he sneered back.

"Why you-!"

"Your voice annoys me." Aroisu titled his head in an irritated fashion, "Shut up."

"I'll teach you to shut up!" Miyako shrieked, "Let's teach them Hikari!"

"Let's do this Gatomon!"

"I really don't think so," Another voice accompanied Aroisu. A boy with light brown in a black coat appeared, his face too marked up with black paint, "Go get them Gaomon."

+X+

Takeru and Iori could hear the battles from afar. They were both turning back to help when they were cut off by a boy with black hair and glasses. He looked like he was wearing a suit, and they probably would have mistaken him for an adult if not for the markings on his face.

The boy didn't say anything, just pushed his glasses up with a gloved hand and his Digimon, a purple dragon whom Armadillomon identified as Monodramon, attacked.

Patamon and Armadillomon managed to digivolve and were in the process of DNA Digivolving when they were interrupted by a girl. She diverted Angemon with her own Digimon, an Impmon. Somehow, the girl looked more dangerous than her partner. Her long brown hair and hood hid her face, but the insignia's painted on her skin stood out. The hood's ends were pointed, giving the illusion of horns.

Together they successfully divided the digimon. The girl laughed playfully as she ran over to attack Takeru head on. Iori tried to help but failed when the boy in the suit ran over and tossed Iori into the air and he hit a nearby tree. Iori could hear something cracking and he knew his arm was broken.

"It looks as if they didn't take our threats seriously," The girl noted, "They're getting what they deserve, I suppose." The boy said nothing.

"Go help Red. I've got things under control here," and the boy nodded before running into the forest.

Armadilliomon was back in his in-training form when Iori took the damaging hit. Her Impmon seemed to be holding up on his own without Digivolving.

"Why are you doing this?" Takeru asked from under her feet.

"TK!" Angemon shouted, but the purple demon kept distracting him with fireballs.

"I don't think so Angel boy," he growled.

"Why, you ask?" the girl smirked, "You don't need to know. You've got other things to worry about." She kicked him hard and TK cried out.

"Call off your Digimon," she ordered.

"It'll be a cold day in hell when I do anything you ask."

"Call him off. _Now." _ She snarled, "_Don't make me order Impmon to digivolve._ Wouldn't want anything to happen to your Patamon, would we?"

Somehow, the prospect of her Digimon evolving scared him. If he was strong enough to hold off Angemon, who knows how strong his next form could be.

"Angemon. Back off." He croaked.

"But TK-!"

"Just do it," he growled, and Angemon bowed his head before turning back into Patamon. Impmon caught him easily and held him close. The girl dragged TK up by his hair and forced him to stand.

"Let's get going. Aren't you worried about your little girlfriend?" she laughed and shoved him to the ground.

"Wake up your friend and then both of you start walking." She smirked, "Hurry up. I don't have all day."

Takeru walked over to the fallen Iori and shook him awake. TK grimaced when he saw Iori's arm. His arm was obviously broken; his arm was popped out of his shoulder.

"He's hurt," TK shook and looked at the girl who only rolled her eyes. Iori moaned from the floor.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she got down on her knees and grabbed Iori's arm.

"Hey! Don't you touch him-"but she smacked his arm away.

"Quit your bitching," she snarled, and looked back at Iori.

She tore out a piece of her sweater and took a tree branch. She wrapped the cloth around the branch and hit Iori's face to get his attention. "Bite down on this." Iori instinctively bit down on the branch and the girl grasped his shoulder.

"This is going to hurt," she smirked and in an instant she pushed Iori's arm back and popped it back in. Iori screamed against the branch.

"Told you," she laughed and got back on her feet.

"There. His arm's fixed. Now get your asses moving."

"Thank…you?"

"Don't be a pussy," she snarled and grabbed Upamon.

"Start walking."

+X+

"Gureru!"

"Ah! Arekkusu! Come to save me! What a charmer!"

The redhead was in a bit of a pickle. The plan was to keep the digimon from DNA Digivolving. But Gureru wasn't always the best at sticking to plans.

"Damnit Gureru," The black haired boy gritted his teeth before turning to Monodramon."

"Help Lilamon."

"No problem boss!" The purple dragon answered cheerfully, "Monodramon digivolve too….Skullsatamon!"

"They did it again!" Piladramon complained, "He went straight into Ultimate!"

"Lila Shower!"

"Dark Core!"

"What style! What grace!" Gureru laughed, "Our Digimon our certainly the best! No one can beat us when we're together huh Arekkusu!"

"Whatever…"

"Whatever! Whatever! You're so cruel Arekkusu!"

"We can't beat two Ultimates!" Daisuke called out to Ken, who was still nursing a bleeding arm.

"I don't think we have enough strength to digivolve again Daisuke," Ken groaned, "We have to call the others for help."

"Right!" Daisuke nodded and pulled out his D-Terminal. He messaged Miyako but he got a frantic message in return.

"You need help? Hikari and I are at out wit's end! These two punks are stopping us from DNA Digivolving!"

"Looks like we're on our own," Daisuke grimaced, and Ken looked about ready to pass out.

"We need to retreat Davis." He whimpered, "We're not ready to fight. They got us cornered."

"No way are we giving up! We won't stop till the end!"

"How noble of you," Gureru smiled, "But I'm afraid the curtain of your life drops now!"

Lilamon, instead of throwing her attack at Piladramon, aimed at Daisuke and Ken. Daisuke could almost see the life flashing before his eyes before the attack was blocked by Skullsatamon.

"Wha-?"

"Are you being stupid again!" They saw Arekkusu shouting at Gureru, "You could have killed them!"

"Oh, just mortally wounded. You're such a prude Arekkusu."

"Don't make me hit you Supiāzu."

"You know I like it when you're what rough Arekkusu." Gureru batted his lashed and Davis felt like puking at the shameless display.

"Hey, go get a room you two!" Daisuke shouted and Arekkusu snarled, "I change my mind. You can kill that one."

"Yay!"

+X+

In the end, it didn't bode well for the Chosen Children. When Hana brandished TK in front of Hikari and Miyako and threatened to slit his throat unless the complied, the keepers of Light and Love had no choice but to back down. They soon met up together and Daisuke and Ken had no choice but to surrender as well.

Hana smirked as the Chosen Children crowded against each other while they surrounded them.

"Now that we have your attention, I believe it's time to get started," Aroisu commented, and Miyako glared daggers at him.

"First off, we'd like to congratulate you on taking care of Malomyotismon for us. He was becoming something of a pest for us. With him gone, you left us with free game."

"Free game?" Hikari stammered.

"The Digital World is now up for grabs, get it?"

"You're all a bunch of cowards!" Iori yelled, "You waited for us to take care of your dirty work! And then you separated us because you didn't want us to Jogress Digivolve. You knew you wouldn't be able to defeat us then."

"Don't bitch at us because you don't know how to strategize," Aroisu frowned, "We came up with a plan and executed it. It's your own fault you fell into our trap."

"We warned you not to let us take advantage of you if you slipped up," Hana said angrily, "Honestly, I'm insulted you didn't take us more seriously. Maybe you would have preferred if we roughed up Ken a bit to get the message across. Our mistake."

"Oh, knock off the pissing contest you two," Arekkusu sighed, "We all know you're both very scary, but we need to get on with it."

"Oh up yours Arekkusu."

"Please, he's already got a stick shoved up his arse."

Arekkusu growled and pushed up his glasses again and huffed angrily.

"He's right, we need to get on with it," Hana sighed, "Alright, here's the thing you Digitards. We mean business. We strive to take over the digital world now that you've pretty much defeated the Dark Digimon that is after it."

"But you forgot a couple of us!" Lilamon laughed cruelly, "We mean to take back what is rightfully ours."

"And you'd better stay out of our way!" Impmon warned.

"Or else!" Dracmon sang and then proceeded to run around in circles, "OR ELSE OR ELSE OR ELSE!"

"Why do you want to do this?" Hikari cried, "Why would you want to take over the Digital World?"

The five were silent, looking at each other as if to express a private message before turning their sights at the Chosen Children.

"Because we got the rotten end of the stick. That's why." They said in unison.

Aroisu was particularly furious as he said this and then tore his gaze away from the Digidestined.

"That's enough. We're going to release you all now. Go home and you all better steer clear of us."

"Except for you," Hana pointed at Ken and smiled cruelly, "The offer is always open Emperor."

"That's not who I am anymore," Ken snarled.

"Perhaps," Hana laughed, "Maybe it's who you were all along."

+X+X+X+X+

"They make me so mad! ARRRGGGHH!" Miyako growled furiously before flopping down on Davis's couch.

"For once I agree with you Miyako," Daisuke nodded, "Those punks are so dead! I can't wait to teach them a lesson!"

"Maybe we should run before we walk Daisuke," Takeru shook his head solemnly, "We need to find out more about those kids before we start rushing into battle."

"But every second they're running around in the digital world is a second too long! We need to stop them!"

"I agree Daisuke, but maybe they're just confused," Hikari said sadly, "Maybe they just don't understand that the Digital World is full of living creatures with feelings. Maybe they're just making a mistake like Ken did."

"There's too many Maybe's in that sentence for my comfort Hikari," Daisuke mumbled, "And this is totally different from Ken. They knew what they were doing! Look what they did to Ken!"

Ken smiled sadly before going back to rebandaged his arm, "It isn't so bad. He only nicked it."

"If they really meant to hurt us, they wouldn't have let us go," Takeru commented, "And that girl helped Iori. She didn't have to but she did."

"Well, I still don't like them," Daisuke muttered, "Did you see how she was looking at Ken? It was like she was looking at a piece of meat. I don't want her coming anywhere near him!"

"That's going to be a problem," Ken frowned, "Considering they all come to school with me."

"Them you should drop out and come to school with us so we can protect you!" Daisuke flashed him a toothy grin.

"Somehow I don't think my parents will be too thrilled about that."

"I think we should talk to Tai and the others. Perhaps we can get Izzy to contact Jenai for us so he could tell us about those Digimon of theirs." Takeru pondered.

"That seems like a good idea," Iori agreed, "If the situation was like Ken, their digimon wouldn't be as supportive as they were. Wormmon tried to stop Ken. Those Digimon looked as if they were enjoying themselves."

"Not to mention how strong they were," Takeru muttered, "They were able to jump Digimon stages like Diaboromon could. And some of their rookie leveled Digimon were strong enough to take on our Champion leveled Digimon. Something smells fishy to me."

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot to take out my laundry," Daisuke smiled.

"That's not what I meant."

"So do we agree? We'll talk to Taichi and the others tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Miyako grinned.

"Yeah! Those jerks won't know what hit em!"


End file.
